Asesino del Pensamiento
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Y parpadeaste confundido. Podías sentir la mirada penetrante de Glen (o tal vez ¿Oswald?) sobre ti. Había algo raro ahí, todo eso estaba tornándose extraño. - ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntaste consternado por esta situación extraña. - Dime… - Glen dejó de mirarte fijamente y con el mismo tono de voz frío, habló. - Para ti… ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de morir, si este fuera tu caso?
1. Un Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pandora Hearts pertenecen integramente a Jun Mochizuki. Fic sin fines de lucro.**_

Esta es la segunda historia que publico aquí, y será más larga, estará basada en los últimos capítulos del manga, y centrada más que nada en Vincent porque es mi personaje favorito y desde que conocí PH siempre he querido escribir algo sobre él. Pero claro, también habrá mucha participación por parte de los demás personajes. Espero les guste!

**Asesino del pensamiento.**

**Un Prólogo.**

Han pasado demasiadas cosas. Los días se han vuelto cada vez más oscuros y el contraste de las cosas fue cambiando poco a poco. Lo que parecía ser un sol, resultó ser un eclipse. Lo que parecía ser un héroe en realidad era un traidor. Lo que parecía ser un joven alegre en realidad solo era un conejo de peluche y la que parecía ser una cadena en realidad era una humana.

Incluso la vida de Gil, quién nunca se imaginó que él también era parte de esa familia contra la que estaban luchando: Los Baskerville. Esa fue una realidad que llegó de golpe para él, tan brusco, tan letal.

Todo a tu alrededor cambia. Lo que pareció ser un joven sirviente resultó ser aquel quien heredaría el alma de Glen. Y el joven noble a quien aquel sirviente servía resultó ser un contratista ilegal.

Entonces todo parecía ser una mentira… Todos estaban ciegos, vivían a oscuras, vivían engañados.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué tú no podías vivir así? ¿Por qué tú no podías vivir una vida engañado? ¿Por qué todos esos recuerdos de tu infancia no podías cubrirlos simplemente con sangre, con sombras y miedo, así como lo hizo tu hermano, Gil?

¿Por qué tú no cambiabas?

Hubieras preferido mil veces enterarte de que tu realidad de un niño del infortunio fuera diferente, fuera una simple mentira, así cómo a todos a tu alrededor le sucedía.

Pero no podía ser así. Tú realidad no cambiaba y se quedaba igual. Eras un niño del infortunio, indefenso, inseguro y débil. Alguien que no podía proteger y debía ser protegido por los brazos delgados y débiles de su hermano.

Alguien que fue culpado, manipulado, torturado, quien simplemente fue utilizado. Alguien que fue participe en la tragedia de Sabrie. Alguien absurdo, maldito y la causa del infortunio.

Ese siempre has sido tú.

Por eso… si tu realidad no cambiaba por sí sola, la cambiarías tú, con tus propios esfuerzos. Porque ahora las cosas cambiaron, tú lastimaste, tú usaste, torturaste y manipulaste a los de tu alrededor con tal de lograr tu objetivo. No te importó, y sigue sin importarte. Total… al mundo nunca le importaste, entonces ¿Por qué habría de importarte el mundo?

Ahora, todo a tu alrededor se vuelve frágil y se rompe. Todo esta por destruirse y lo sabes. Pero también sabes que tu amo: Leo/Glen/Oswald (la verdad es que ya ni sabes a quien sigues) acabará con todo esto, matará a Lacie y evitara todo este desastre.

Y con ello, cumplirá tu deseo.

Las memorias han vuelto a Sabrie la ciudad que se hundió en el Abyss hace cien año, ahora una ciudad visible, tangible y podías ver y andar a través de ella.

Siguiendo los pasos de tu amo caminaste junto a él esa oscura y lúgubre noche. Tú corazón había dejado de latir con fuerza hacía ya algunas horas. Pero aún eras capaz de recordar el último momento en el que estuviste con Gil, rechazando su mano, rechazando su invitación a estar junto con él. Te hubiera gustado despedirte de otra forma, pero era demasiado tarde y las cosas había sucedido así. De todos modos las memorias se romperían como el cristal, se volverían fragmentos, polvo que el olvido barrería lejos. Porqué construirías un nuevo pasado y un nuevo futuro para Gil, uno donde tú no existieras, uno donde solo la cálida luz del sol cubriera el frágil e inocente rostro de tu hermano.

No sabías con exactitud que fue de él. Posiblemente estuviera con Oz en esos momentos. Mientras tanto, tú estabas cada vez más cerca de desaparecer. Te preguntaste por un momento si Gil se habría dado cuenta. Pero no te importó, no te importó ya nada. Solo querías desaparecer de una buena vez por todas, puesto que ya no soportabas esa vida insana que habías estado cargando desde que naciste.

Pero ya no era momento de pensar en ello.

Te detuviste a observar que tu amo se detuvo de repente. Por lo visto, él también estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Parecía estar más indeciso a como lo recordabas, había un deje de duda en él, pero increíblemente, también de tristeza.

Y claro, ¿Quién no lo estaría a sabiendas de que estaba a punto de matar por segunda vez a su hermana, a Lacie?

No estabas del todo seguro de que las decisiones de tu amo eran correctas. Pero tampoco era algo que te interesaba.

Lo miraste a los ojos cuando el pronunció tu nombre en voz alta.

Y tú respondiste con voz triste que no sabías que estaba ahí.

- ¿Sucede algo?

A lo que Glen o tal vez, Oswald, respondió diciéndote:

- ¿Recuerdas lo que le dijiste a Leo?

Tú frunciste el ceño ligeramente.

- ¿A que se refiere?

Había algo extraño en la mirada de Glen… algo diferente e indescifrable.

- Le dijiste que obedecerías a cada una de sus órdenes con tal de que él cumpliera tu deseo.

Asentiste con la cabeza.

- Sí.

- Vincent, tengo una nueva orden para ti.

Y parpadeaste confundido. Podías sentir la mirada penetrante de Glen (o tal vez ¿Oswald?) sobre ti. Había algo raro ahí, todo eso estaba tornándose extraño.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntaste consternado por esta situación extraña.

- Dime… - Glen dejó de mirarte fijamente y con el mismo tono de voz frío, habló. - Para ti… ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de morir, si este fuera tu caso?

Esta pregunta te impresionó un tanto. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba conseguir Glen ante tal pregunta?

Siendo tú, era obvio que habías pensado una y otra vez las formas en que podías morir, las habías repasado tantas veces, al levantarte, al comer, al trabajar o al irte a dormir, la muerte era algo que siempre estaba presente calando profundamente dentro de tus pensamientos.

Luego de tantos años, luego de toda una vida pensándolo, evidentemente tenías la respuesta.

Tu manera perfecta para morir.

Y no, sabías que Glen no te estaba preguntando como debía quitarte la vida cuando cumpliera tu deseo.

Tal vez tenía intenciones de matarte en ese momento.

Pero como siempre sucedía, la verdad es que poco te importó.

La manera perfecta para morir. Aquella directa y fresca, aquella que nunca descartaste y que siempre tuviste en cuenta, como un plan B si es que el plan de borrar tu existencia fracasaba.

No le preguntaste por qué lo preguntaba, no vacilaste en responder ni estabas dispuesto a dar explicaciones si es que él no te preguntaba.

Simplemente tus labios se movieron en señal de una respuesta corta y escueta, pero verdadera.

Y entonces pareció que en su misericordia, tu amo te cumpliría también ese deseo.

Pero lo más extraño de todo era ¿Por qué?

Ahora que eras solo tú el único apoyo para tu amo, quien ahora era su única mano derecha, él único que estaba a su lado… ¿Por qué él te pedía algo así?

Aunque después de todo, lo sabías…

Lo que habías anhelado por tantos años.

Estaba ahí.

Toda una vida, en un segundo.

¿Quién diría que las cosas sucederían así?

Con tu cuerpo desparramado por el suelo.

Y el piso teñido de rojo.

**Continuará... **


	2. Navegando en el Silencio

**Asesino del Pensamiento**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **

**Navegando en el silencio.**

* * *

"_**Hay momentos en que, incluso para el sereno ojo de la razón, el mundo de nuestra triste humanidad puede parecer el infierno". –**_

_**Edgar Allan Poe.**_

* * *

_Cuando eras pequeño, muy pequeño, el mundo ya se había vuelto en tu contra. Por las noches no recibías el beso cariñoso de una madre que te cobijaba en una cómoda cama, cómo seguramente el resto de los niños de tu edad recibían, en vez de eso, caías rendido del frío y el dolor, tanto físico como emocional que recibías a diario, entonces tu hermano acomodaba tu pequeño y débil cuerpo sobre algunas tablas, cubriéndote con algunos cuantos harapos sucios con lo que tenías que sobrepasar el frío de la oscura noche. _

_A veces, en medio de ese frío despertabas sobre algunas pesadillas que aquejaban tu frágil mente. Podías observar el cielo salpicado de estrellas. Mirabas a tu lado, donde yacía Gil abrazándote mientras este también estaba dormido. En un principio habías creído inocentemente que dormir era lo mejor que podías hacer, puesto que así, nadie en el mundo_ _real te molestaría y podrías sumergirte en dulces sueños de niño. Pero luego te diste cuenta de que la realidad era otra: Prontamente los sueños de_ _niño_ se _volverían los dulces sueños que tendría no un niño, más bien un demonio. Y, entonces cuando despertabas, lo hacías con el corazón latiéndote con frenesí, por el miedo de ser golpeado en cualquier momento, o más bien, por el miedo de despertar y no ver a Gilbert a tu lado, verte solo, por fin, para siempre._

_Aquella mañana no fue la excepción. Tus ojitos se habían mantenido cerrados porque toda la noche no pudiste dormir. Pero tan pronto lograste conciliar el sueño una pequeñas manos te tomaron de los hombros y comenzaron a sacudirte._

_- ¡Vincent!_

_Apenas y podías entreabrir los ojos, estabas muy cansado._

_- ¡Vincent! ¡Despierta Vincent! ¡Debemos correr! _

_- ¿Eh? – Lograste apenas preguntar, sentado y aún adormilado. Era Gil quien te llamaba._

_- ¡Vamos corre! – Sin esperar a que te despertaras por completo él te tomó de la mano y básicamente te arrastro por todo el callejón para salir por el otro lado. Se veía muy asustado y bastante preocupado._

_- ¿Gil? ¿Qué ocurre Nii-san? – Preguntaste haciendo los mejores esfuerzos por despertar. De pronto oíste varias voces, seguramente era la gente de Sabrie, se oían pisadas y gritos enfurecidos. _

_- ¡Se fueron por ahí! ¡El niño del infortunio y su hermano! – Al oír esto te alarmaste, creíste que llorarías. Y, presa del miedo, no te importo si estabas cansado y si las pocas fuerzas que tenías te cansaban, corriste junto a tu hermano. Llegaron a otro callejón y ahí entre algunas cajas viejas y madera rota Gil te ocultó. _

_- Aquí estarás bien, yo trataré de distraerlos. – Dijo el mayor. _

_- Nii-san ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todas esas personas me persiguen? ¿Gil? – Lágrimas de sal ya escurrían sobre tus mejillas, tu rostro se estaba descomponiendo, eras tan solo un niño pequeño y asustado._

_- Los oí murmurar. – Te dijo Gil tomándote las manos. – Parece ser que cerca de aquí, durante la noche las cosechas de algunos campesinos fueron plagadas y todos creen que es tu culpa. A parte de que no ha habido buena pesca los últimos días y todos creen que es porqué estás aquí. Pero yo no creo que así lo sea. – Él te regaló una sonrisa para calmarte. Los pasos y gritos de una multitud enfurecida se aproximaban cada vez más y estos se volvían más fuertes, al igual que tu miedo. - Tengo que irme. – Te dijo Gil. _

_- ¡No! ¡Nii-san! ¡No me dejes! – Apretaste más su agarre y casi le suplicaste. Tenías mucho miedo a que tu hermano no fuera volver, a no volver a ver su sonrisa y sus ojitos dorados, que para ti, eran el único lugar donde brillaba el sol._

_Gil te miró a los ojos y te besó tiernamente la frente. _

_- Tranquilo, descuida, todo estará bien. Los voy a distraer, mientras tanto escóndete aquí, volveré por ti cuando los pierda, ellos creen que estas conmigo. _

_No te dio tiempo de alegar. Ni si quiera te dio más tiempo para sostener sus manitas. Él te soltó y coloco sobre las cajas algunas tablas de madera e inclusive basura para simular. Y entonces, a través de algunas grietas y fisuras de la madera pudiste observar lo que sucedía a tu alrededor. _

_Tus pequeños ojos se llenaron más y más de lágrimas cuando observaste a tu hermano partir y la gente del pueblo seguirle. _

_Por lo que parecía ser el plan funcionó, los sonidos de la multitud se alejaban cada vez más. Pero, antes de salir del callejón por completo, un fuerte grito, aquel grito lleno de dolor, aquel grito que destrozó tus tímpanos he hizo latir tu corazón con fuerza era el grito que había profanado los secos y agrietados labios de tu hermano._

_Así es, lo habían atrapado._

_- ¡Gil! _

– **X **–

Gil había abierto los ojos con un mal presentimiento. Algo no estaba sucediendo bien, algo mal iba a ocurrir, podía presentirlo. Aunque claro estaba que las cosas ya estaban mal, lo sabía por la situación que estaban viviendo. Pero también sabía que, manteniéndose juntos, él y sus amigos, a quienes consideraba familia, lograrían superar todas estas adversidades.

Estaban a punto de dirigirse a Sabrie. Gil, Oz, Alice, Sharon, Break, la duquesa Sheryl e inclusive Reim los acompañarían. No podían permitir que lo que tenía planeado Glen fuese realizado. Oz y Alice desaparecerían, o más bien, también toda la vida que habían llevado hasta ahora desaparecería y eso era lo que menos querían.

- Bien, en marcha. – Dijo la duquesa Sheryl con una sonrisa. Todos ellos la correspondieron, sin lugar a dudas ella era una mujer fuerte, porque a pesar de las circunstancias nunca perdía la postura de una mujer sabia y apacible.

Entonces, fue así que con la ayuda de Owl emprendieron el vuelo a Sabrie. No obstante, Gil pudo observar como Oz tomaba con fuerza su pecho. Sabía que el rubio estaba pasando por una difícil situación, Alice notó este cambio también y entonces se acercó a él para morderle una mejilla.

- ¡Auch! – Había exclamado Oz haciendo que la mano con la que tomaba su pecho se dirigiera a su mejilla para sobarse. Miró a Alice y esta le sonrió. Oz sonrió, sabía la razón por la que ella le había mordido.

- Todo estará bien Oz, - Dijo Gil acariciándole la cabeza con su única mano, él le sonrió.

- Muchas gracias Gil. – Pero fue entonces, cuando el rubio notó que en el rostro de Gil había un deje de seriedad. – Gil… - Había llamado el rubio.

- ¿Sí, Oz?

- Tú… ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Cuestionó Gil mirándole un poco intrigado. ¿Cómo pudo Oz darse cuenta?

- Bueno… por lo que ha pasado… Piensas en Vincent ¿Verdad?

Gil miró al vacío.

- Un poco. – Respondió sin muchas ganas de hablar sobre eso. – No sé que esté haciendo él en estos momento… yo… la verdad no lo entiendo…

- Descuida Gil, él te quiere. – Le sonrió Oz. – Dudo mucho que él enserio haría algo para lastimarte…

- Yo… bueno… no sé… - Desvió la mirada. – Solo quiero que esto no termine mal…

Oz estaba a punto de decir algo, si no es porqué Sharon se le adelantó.

- Hablando de eso, Oz-sama, Gilbert-sama… - Dijo ella, mirándoles con la preocupación reflejada en sus iris magentas.

- ¿Qué sucede Sharon-chan? – Le cuestionó Oz a notar la preocupación de ella.

- Se trata sobre la señorita Ada. – Tanto Oz, como Gil, Alice y Reim volvieron la vista hacía ella. La duquesa Rainsworth y Break simplemente mantuvieron la mirada.

- ¿Qué sucede con mi hermana? ¿Qué hay con ella? – Preguntó Oz alarmado, ya que el tono en que Sharon había hablado le había dejado mala espina.

- Mientras nos tenían prisioneros a mi abuela, Break y a mí… apareció Echo… no… era Echo pero era imposible que fuera ella, no parecía ser ella en absoluto. – Se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativa.

- Posiblemente se tratase de Zwei. – Dijo Gil un poco triste. – Ella y Echo son la misma persona.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? – Preguntó Reim intrigado. – Gil asintió con la cabeza. – Echo nunca lastimaría a Oscar-sama.

- Creo que Gil tiene razón… - Dijo Oz tristemente recodando la reciente muerte de una de las personas a quién más amó en su vida. – Echo nunca haría algo así.

- Bueno… creo que es verdad, Una de los Baskervilles le había llamado con ese nombre, si no mal recuerdo. – Mencionó de pronto Break.

- El caso es… - La duquesa Sheryl entrelazó sus manos. – que ella tenía presa a la señorita Ada y con el poder de su cadena, Duldum controló el cuerpo de Zai Vessalius para obligarlo a sacar a Grifón y que este los llevará a Sabrie. Por lo poco que pude mirar, la señorita Ada estaba algo lastimada. – Continuó al ver que Sharon era incapaz de transmitir esa noticia.

- ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Qué planea hacer? – Oz estaba ahora más preocupado, por el bienestar de su querida hermana, de nuevo su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. No quería perder a nadie más, ya no. Primero había sido Elliot, luego Leo y después el tío Oscar y ahora Ada… su corazón se podía romper en cualquier momento. Si no hubiera sido por Gil, por el tío Oscar, por Alice… por todos… él posiblemente ya estuviera roto.

- La utilizó como rehén. Break con la ayuda de mi abuela había logrado derrotar a los Baskervilles. Por eso, para que no la atacara Zwei dijo que la mataría. Además… - Sharon miró a Gil. – Una de los Baskerville le pregunto a donde iría cuando estaba subiendo a Grifón y ella dijo algo como "Voy a Sabrie, quiero ver a Vincent" Así que posiblemente Gil, tal vez tu hermano este allá en estos momentos.

Automáticamente Gil comenzó a buscar en el bolsillo de su gabardina su caja de cigarrillos pues en esos momentos enserio necesitaba uno.

- Seguramente está ayudando a Glen. – Dijo de pronto Break. Pudo sentir las miradas de todos. – Cuando estaba encerrado en esa celda, la rata de alcantarilla me hizo una muy amena visita. – Dijo esto último a modo de sarcasmo.

- ¿Y que te dijo? – Preguntó Gil.

- Ah nada tan interesante, me invitó a tomar una taza de té y me regalo un bouquet de rosas. – Sonrió.

- ¿Enserio? – Preguntó Alice confundida.

- Evidentemente no. Ésa maldita rata estaba algo molesta y vino a desquitarse conmigo. No fue un bouquet de rosas lo que me regalo sino más bien algunos golpes, diciendo cosas como- Remedando la voz de Vincent, Break dijo. - "¿Por qué mi hermano dijo algo como eso?"

En ese momento todos ya estaban mirando a Gil. Él simplemente desvió la mirada.

- Oh, también dijo cosas como "¿Por qué no puedo dejar de ser una rata de alcantarilla?" "¿Por qué no puedo dejar de ser un pervertido?" Y cosas así, ustedes saben… - Se burló Break a lo cual Sharon le reprendió.

- ¡Break!

- El caso es que la rata se fue porque de pronto llegó un Baskerville diciéndole que Glen había mandado a llamarlo y entonces se fue. Posiblemente esté con él en estos momentos.

- Bueno, sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo. – Interrumpió la duquesa Sheryl. – Es importante prepararnos para lo que pueda ocurrir. Si observan el cielo, las grietas se están volviendo cada vez más grandes…

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

- Ya llegamos. – Anunció Reim al observar la ciudad de Sabrie, la ciudad oscura, se mostraba y se distinguía en la distancia, así como había oído de los sirvientes de Barma que le informaron sobre esa situación.

- ¿Qué será lo que encontraremos ahí? – Se preguntó internamente Alice que, sin darse cuenta, apretó un poco el brazo de Oz.

– **X** –

_Fuiste capaz de escuchar como las personas gritaban y golpeaban constantemente a tu hermano._

_- ¡Dinos donde está! – Decía un sujeto que estaba frente al débil cuerpo de Gil que yacía sobre él suelo. Entonces este comenzó a patearlo. _

_- ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Estabas con él así que no mientas! ¡Di donde lo dejaste! _

_Podías oír que los gritos de dolor de tu hermano poco a poco cesaban, las patadas que el hombre le daba le estaban quitando el aire, imposibilitándole así gritar, de pedir ayuda o inclusive clamar piedad. _

_Buscaste alguna otra fisura que te permitiera ver mejor que era lo que sucedía a fuera. Tus ojos ya estaban hinchados de tantas lágrimas, de dolor y de agonía. Tu corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza. Eras tan solo un niño pequeño y aún así las personas creían que eras capaz de semejantes atrocidades. _

_Hallaste la grieta perfecta y observaste como el cuerpo desgastado de tu hermano se hallaba ahí, en el suelo. _

_- ¡Contesta niño! – Gritó otro sujeto de la multitud. _

_- ¡Dinos si no quieres que te matemos a ti en vez de a él! – Secundó otro._

_Al instante de oír esto tus ojos se ampliaron en desmedida ante la amenaza de dicha frase. No, no quería que tu hermano muriera, no, no podías permitirlo, no, no era culpa de él, ni tuya, no… ¡Simplemente no!_

_- ¿NO VAS A HABLAR? – La voz del hombre que había golpeado a Gil fuertemente se oía cada vez más iracunda y encolerizada. Pudiste mirar cómo Gil apenas y pudo levantar un poco la cabeza, quería huir de ahí, correr lejos, escapar de todo esto… _ser libre.

_Entonces el hombre volvió a darle una fuerte patada a Gil que lo arrojó contra la pared. El pequeño Gil se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza, había sangre por el suelo. ¡La sangre de tu hermano!_

_Suplicaste, suplicaste con pocas esperanzas a que Gil se moviera, que mostrará rasgos de vida aún, no querías perder a tu hermano, no querías perderle… no a él, ¡no a él! _

_- Posiblemente ya esté muerto, ya no sé mueve. – Dijo el hombre a la multitud, y de pronto, de su ropa extrajo un revolver con la capacidad de recoger seis simples balas y apuntó hacía la cabeza de Gil. – Pero, hay que asegurarnos. _

_Tus dientes castañeaban, nunca creíste que podías llorar de tal forma, tu cuerpo comenzó a tiritar, tu corazón latió con tal intensidad que parecía que se detendría en cualquier momento. El hombre estaba a punto de quitarle la vida a tu hermano, no, no podías permitirlo. Gil ya no podía defenderse, no podía huir. _

_- ¡No! – Gritaste y te levantaste del lugar. - ¡NO! – Tus cuerdas bucales casi se desgarran, las tablas se desparramaron por el suelo y te descubrieron. La multitud iracunda poso su vista sobre ti._

_- ¡Ahí está! – Gritaron varios de ellos._

_- ¡No lastimen a Gil! – Corriste junto al cuerpo de tu hermano, pero no pudiste tocarlo si quiera puesto que el mismo hombre que había lastimado a tu hermano te tomó de tus ropas, para dejarte caer y brindarte una fuerte patada que te arrojó contra la pared. Te hizo falta el aire, tu rostro comenzó a desfigurarse por las expresiones que utilizabas para tratar de recuperar oxigeno para tus pulmones. _

_- ¡Por tu culpa maldito mocoso! – Gritó el hombre agachándose a tu lado para tomarte del cabello y arrastrarte frente a toda la gente. - ¿Qué debería hacer con él? _

_- ¡Mátalo! _

_- ¡Dispárale!_

_- ¡Así se acabará nuestra mala suerte! _

_- ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo! _

_Los gritos de las personas inundaron tus oídos. Tirado en el suelo, pudiste mirar más de cerca el cuerpo de tu amado hermano desparramándose por el lugar. _

_Es increíble como la gente puede ser tan cruel, tan supersticiosa y necia. Pero lo era. _

_En medio de todos esos gritos oíste la voz de tu hermano, Gil te estaba llamando con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. _

_- Vincent…_

_- Gil… _

_Pudiste observar como de los ojitos dorados de Gil las lágrimas ya desfilaban al fin eran libres. Gil trató de sonreírte. _

_- Te quiero Vincent… - Dijo el pequeño con un quiebre de voz. Sus labios tiritaban, él tan solo era un niño pequeño, se sentía mal, muy mal, – Perdóname… - Te dijo. – Te fallé… - La única persona a quien Gilbert podía servir en todo ese tiempo siempre fue su hermano y entonces pensó "Al final no pude protegerte" _

_- ¡No!- Te arrastraste hacía tu hermano con las pocas fuerzas que te quedaban. Ignoraste por un momento los gritos de las personas. – No digas eso Gil… ¡tú nunca me has fallado nii-san! – Tus ojos también estaban nublados gracias a las lágrimas. – Perdóname tú Gil… por favor… - Y con tu pequeña mano, trataste de tomar la de tu hermano. Él te sonrió. Estabas tan cerca de sentir su roce._

_Gil también trató de estirar su mano hacía ti lo más que pudo. Sus pequeños dedos estaban por tocarse al fin. La muerte estaba cerca, ambos lo sabían._

_Gil estaba por tomar tu mano._

_Y de pronto un sordo sonido._

_Tu mano tiritó un poco antes de caer al suelo. _

_Los ojitos dorados de Gil se ampliaron desmesuradamente al observar que frente a él la sangre estaba comenzando a esparcirse. _

_Más lágrimas, más dolor._

_El humo de cañón. El revolver aún apuntando. _

_Un única bala, un único propósito. _

_- Ah…. AH… ¡AHHHHHH! – Gritó desgarradoramente Gil cuando observó como sobre tu frente y tu pequeño rostro la sangre se esparcía, tus cabellos se teñían de rubio a rojo carmesí, se escurría por el suelo, que era como el lienzo y la sangre la pintura, posiblemente la bala que atravesó tu cráneo fue el pincel. - ¡Vincent! ¡NO! ¡VINCENT! ¡VINCENT! – Gil se había arrastrado a tu cuerpo, no le importaba si todo le dolía, si ya no le quedaban fuerzas, él tomó tu rostro y te abrazó. -¡No Vincent! ¡Vamos! ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes! ¡Vincent! _

_La gente del pueblo los miró sin decir nada, en sus rostros no había lastima pero tampoco felicidad. _

_- El trabajo esta hecho. Por fin, nuestra mala suerte se acabará. _

_Los pasos de las personas irse se oyeron por todo el callejón. Solo te quedaste tú y tu hermano sosteniendo tu débil cuerpo. _

_Solo el llanto aciago de tu hermano, retumbando en ese solitario callejón. No fuiste capaz de oírlo. _

_Porqué en las llanuras de la muerte, tú solo te hallabas…navegando en el silencio._

**Continuará...**


	3. Inmensa Oscuridad

**Asesino del Pensamiento.**

**Capítulo 2: **

**Inmensa Oscuridad.**

"_**¿Cuál es, pues, ese sentimiento incalculable que priva al espíritu del sueño necesario a la vida? Un mundo que se puede explicar incluso con malas razones es un mundo familiar. Pero, por el contrario, en un universo privado repentinamente de ilusiones y de luces, el hombre se siente extraño". –**_

**Albert Camus.**

_Silencio. Todo era solo silencio._

_Silencio y oscuridad. _

_Había dejado de doler. Y, por ningún lugar eras capaz de mirar a tu hermano. _

_En todas direcciones, lo único a tu alrededor era oscuridad. _

_Existía un viejo dicho que decía "Una bala siempre dice la verdad" _

_Aquella mañana pudiste comprobarlo con claridad._

Y esa noche, te lo ha vuelto a demostrar.

-**– X – **

- Glen – Sama – Dijo Doug al observar que frente a un enorme edificio y sobre la acera, se hallaba Oswald. Lottie quien venía tomando de la mano a Zwei no perdió el tiempo y se aproximo hacía él.

Doug y Lily la siguieron. No obstante, era una escena bastante extraña. Si bien era de noche y la cuidad estaba cubierta por un intenso negro, aún así eran capaces de ver con claridad.

Justo a lado de Glen se encontraba el cuerpo de Vincent, decaído sobre la acera y a su alrededor había sangre, sus cabellos estaban teñidos de rojo y él no parecía dar señales de vida.

- Al fin llegaron. – Dijo Glen cuando los vio arrodillarse frente a él.

- Vincent. – Dijo Lily sorprendida por la escena. Glen volvió una mirada ausente al cuerpo que yacía tirado a su lado.

- ¡Vincent! – Gritó Zwei mientras corría asustada y se arrodillaba a su lado. Los demás quedaron expectantes.

- ¿Y esa mujer? – Cuestionó Glen al observar que Lottie había convocado a León y sobre su lomo se encontraba inconsciente Ada.

- La encontramos junto a Zwei, ella estaba a punto de matarla pero decidimos traerla porque creemos que puede ser de utilidad. – Explicó Lily.

- ¡Su corazón! – Gritó Zwei muy asustada. - ¡No late! ¡Él no respira! – Ella estaba muy desesperada. Lily fue junto con ella, Doug también, esto les estaba extrañando demasiado.

- Pero… ¿Cómo? – Se cuestionó internamente Doug. – Vincent no puede estar muerto. Él es uno de nosotros… es casi imposible a menos que Glen-sama haya…

- ¡Es cierto, no respira! – Inclusive Lily estaba alarmada. Lottie solo pudo mirarlos expectante, mientras que miraba como a su vez Glen mantenía un semblante frío.

- Sígueme explicando. – Pidió Glen a Lottie. -¿Por qué creen que esa mujer puede serles de utilidad?

Lottie bajo la mirada.

- Con que Mad Hatter los venció ¿No es así? - Preguntó Glen con su mismo tono frío. Lottie lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo sabe?

- No importa. Ahora continúa.

La chica suspiró.

- Sabe en donde estamos. Posiblemente venga junto con Oz Vessalius a detenerlo, Glen-sama. Mad Hatter es un riesgo para nosotros los Baskerville, en el pasado mató a Fang. – Lottie calló al oír los gritos de desesperación de Zwei. - y ahora ya varios cayeron a causa de él. – Continuó. - Por eso creemos que podríamos utilizar a esa mujer como un rehén para que este no nos haga daño.

Lottie de nueva cuenta se distrajo por los gritos de Zwei, que ahora también estaban acompañados por los de Lily.

- ¡Primero Fang y ahora tú!- Decía Lily triste, si bien ella no quería a Vincent tanto como a Fang en verdad llegó a estimarle.

- Glen-sama. – Llamó tímidamente Lottie. Él la miró fríamente. - ¿Qué le sucedió a Vincent?

- No te preocupes por eso. – Respondió escuetamente. – Él esta bien. Solo necesita algo de tiempo. – Entonces Glen miró a Vincent. – Es solo un experimento.

Ada pudo tomar una mejor conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor gracias a los lloriqueos de Lily y Zwei que la habían despertado. Sin embargo, estaba muy lastimada, apenas y podía moverse. Había decidido aparentar estar inconsciente pues no sabía que más hacer, ni tampoco tenía idea de que harían con ella.

- ¡Vincent, no! – Gritó Zwei, grito el cual llamo de inmediato la atención de la rubia, y con la mirada pudo lograr divisar un par de pies, había sangre en el suelo y esa túnica, la conocía a la perfección. ¿Vincent había….?

Su corazón comenzó a latir con una fuerza increíble.

- No… Vincent… - Pensó ella sintiendo deseos de llorar, y así lo hizo. Unas lágrimas rebeldes resbalaron de sus ojos, lágrimas que para su suerte nadie notó.

- Entonces comprendo la situación. – Habló Glen.

Zwei tomó el rostro de Vincent entre sus manos y comenzó a abrazarlo. Sollozó muy fuerte, no quería perderle, podría morirse el mundo y a ella no le interesaría pero si se trataba de Vincent… aquel que era su igual, era él quien estaba junto con ella en la oscuridad... no, él no.

Ella dejó de abrazarlo para mirar fijamente su rostro suplicando a que despertara. Sus lágrimas no paraban de fluir. Como gotas perladas estas cayeron sobre el rostro de Vincent, rozando sus mejillas ya pálidas.

- No… tú no… no puedes dejarme… - Susurró Zwei.

Parecía extraño, todo era irreal. Sin embargo, al sentir la calidez de esas lágrimas que se mezclaron junto a su sangre, Vincent abrió los ojos ajeno a todo lo que sucedía alrededor.

En el rostro de Zwei una alegría irreversible se dibujó cuando lo observó mirarla con una mirada que denotaba intriga.

- ¡Estás bien! – Dijo mientras lo abrazaba, hundiendo así la cabeza de Vincent entre su pecho, situación un tanto incómoda e indiscreta, pero ella lo ignoro, estaba feliz.

- ¡Me asustaste tonto! – Gritó Lily mientras se arrojaba hacía ellos y los abrazaba. Vincent seguía preguntándose que era lo que sucedía, no obstante ni una palabra abandonó sus labios.

- Escuchen. – Habló en voz alta Glen. – Necesito hablar a solas con Vincent, denme un momento con él.

Todos, definitivamente todos, lo miraron bastante extrañado por esta situación, sin embargo debían seguir órdenes.

- Cómo usted diga, Glen-sama. – Dijo Doug quien tomó por el cuello de sus capas a Lily y Zwei para llevárselas con él y de paso darle un respiro al rubio. Lottie le siguió.

- Vamos León. – Le dijo a su cadena quien la siguió.

Ya un poco alejados Lottie miró a Doug.

- ¿No te parece extraño esto? – Cuestionó Doug en voz baja.

- Un poco… pero son ordenes de Glen-sama, no podemos desobedecerlo. –Respondió diciéndose así misma que debía creer en su señor. Pero sabía en su interior, muy en el fondo, que tal vez Glen estaba tomando decisiones equivocadas.

Echó un vistazo hacía atrás mientras se alejaban. Sus ojos rosados observaron con Glen se agachaba junto a Vincent, los vio hablar, la lejanía no le permitía ver bien pero podía confirmar que Vincent se veía consternado y conmocionado, lo último que vio fue a Glen levantarse y extenderle una mano a Vincent para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Pasaron algunos minutos. Lily pudo mirar como en en el cielo las grietas se hacían más grandes.

Vincent se acercó a ellos con una mirada bastante seria para él.

- ¡Vincent! – Exclamó Zwei corriendo a abrazarlo. Él la correspondió, pero de una manera diferente, Zwei lo notó.

- Glen-sama me ha ordenado hacer todo lo posible porqué nadie lo interrumpa en su misiva de matar a Lacie. – Dijo en un tono muy frío, nada típico de él.

- ¿Vincent? – Preguntó Lottie algo confundida, más para sí misma.

- Escuchen, ya tengo un plan. – Les mencionó. – Posiblemente sean Gilbert, Oz, Mad Hatter, Alice, la duquesa Rainsworth y Reim quienes vengan a Sabrie. – Siguió él. – Así que. – Mirando a Ada, les dijo. – Lottie, utiliza a esa mujer primero para distraer a Oz y Alice, no la mates, solo úsala.

Ada escuchaba todo, estaba sorprendida por todo lo que había oído. ¿Vincent los estaba dirigiendo? ¿Quería que la utilizaran?

- Doug, tú te encargarás de mi hermano. Lily, a ti te encargaré a Reim y a la duquesa Raisworth. – La manera en que el rubio hablaba era extraña, su semblante serio y frío parecía que estaban hablando con una persona completamente distinta a la que conocían.

- ¿Y tú que harás? – Le cuestionó Lottie.

- Debido a que Mad Hatter representa un peligro para ustedes, yo me encargaré de él, y para eso necesitaré de tu ayuda, Noise.

Ella lo miró emocionada.

-¡Claro!

- Hagan todo lo posible porque ninguno de ellos represente un obstáculo para Glen-sama. – Todos lo miraron. – Bien, vamos.

- ¡Vincent! – Dijo de repente Doug.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Glen-sama nos había ordenado matar a Gil por traición. Si es que yo me voy a enfrentar a él, no dudaría en eliminarlo.

Vincent volvió su mirada hacía enfrente. Por unos segundos todos se quedaron en silencio. La situación parecía bastante incómoda. Noise miraba el semblante serio de Vincent.

- Elimínalo. – Fue su respuesta. – No me importa.

Y siguió caminando a lado de Noise.

Cabe notar que todos estaban estupefactos ante su respuesta pues todos sabían lo mucho que Vincent amaba a su hermano, jamás en sus vidas creyeron que él diría algo así.

- ¿Qué le sucede? – Preguntó Lily demasiado confundida.

- Esto… debe ser obra de Glen-sama. – Pudo decir Lottie, mientras miraba como la silueta de Vincent y Noise se perdían en esa inmensa oscuridad.

**Continuará...**

**Nda: Se que esto es raro, pero si hay alguien que lea este fic, quiero decir que todo se irá resolviendo poco a poco. Normalmente no suelo pedir reviews, pero si gustan dejarme sus opiniones me sentiría muy feliz! xD**

**¡Saludos a todos!**


	4. ¡El juego acaba de comenzar!

Holaaa! Ya al fin les traigo un nuevo cap, me alegra mucho que hayan comentado! Estoy feliz xD

**snowfields2309: **¡Muchas gracias a ti por leer! Me alegro mucho que te este gustando la historia, yo también siempre quise ver más acerca de Vincent xD y no te preocupes! Tu comentario no me molesta, tu español no es tan malo! ¡Saludos!

**Marina: **¡Muchas, muchas gracias! Tus palabras me alegran bastante y espero que también te guste este capi, pues son sus comentarios los que más me animan a escribir xD! Y lo del experimento de Glen... wuajaja ya lo verás! En cuanto a lo de Sharon, no es que a mí se me haya olvidado mencionarla, pronto descubrirás que sucede con ella :P ¡Saludos!

* * *

**Asesino del Pensamiento.**

**Capítulo 3:**

**¡El juego acaba de empezar!**

* * *

"_**Algunos pensamos que lo que nos hace más fuertes es aguantar, pero otras veces es dejarlo estar". –**_

_**Hermann Hesse.**_

* * *

_- ¿Por qué? – Tus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Con ambas manos apretaste el cuello de la manta con la que siempre te cubrías. -¿POR QUÉ? _

_A tu alrededor todo era oscuridad. Tú permanecías recostado, de espaldas al suelo… aunque no podías decir con exactitud si eso era suelo, pues se sentía como si estuvieras flotando, la diferencia es que no había agua._

_- ¿Por qué la gente es tan mala? ¡Por su culpa Gil fue lastimado! – Apretaste aún más fuerte el agarre a tus ropas, la expresión en tu rostro ya no era solo de dolor, sino de una irremediable furia. -¡Los odio! – Cada vez más la cólera corroía tu aún inocente ser. -¡LOS ODIO! ¡Malditos! – Gritaste con fuerza, gritó el cual resonó a todo tu alrededor. Pero solo pudiste escuchar el eco de tu voz cada vez más distante. _

_Comenzaste a sollozar. No tenías idea de donde estabas o donde estaba Gil. Tenías miedo de no volverle a ver. _

_Pero, de pronto a ti llegaron y se posaron por encima de ti unas luces extrañas, cálidas, te quedaste un poco anonadado mientras las mirabas, si, eran parecidas a las mismas que habían entrado al cuerpo de Gil aquella vez, cuando ambos escaparon del aquel circo; las miraste para que estas después entraran a tu cuerpo. Era una sensación bastante cálida. _

_Y luego de ello, abriste los ojos._

_- ¡Vincent! – Había gritado Gil mientras se despertaba y miraba asustado hacía todas partes. Su pecho subía y bajaba de la respiración acelerada que llevaba. _

_Tú le miraste extrañado por su comportamiento._

_- ¿Qué ocurre Nii-san? – Cuestionaste._

_Él, al ínstate de verte ahí a su lado, en aquel callejón donde siempre permanecían, te abrazó con mucha fuerza, susurrando cosas de alivio._

_- Estás bien, creí que habías muerto… estuve muy asustado…_

_Tú te separaste un poco de él para mirarle directo a los ojos. _

_- ¿Tuviste un mal sueño, Nii-san? – Cuestionaste mirándolo preocupado._

_- Sí… era un horrible sueño. Y en ese sueño varias de las personas venían y entonces… - Gil paró, no quería repetir esa escena, puesto que sus ojos ya se estaban humedeciendo del solo recordar. – Pareció muy real… - Terminó en un pequeño sollozo. _

_- Nii-san. – Le tomaste de las manos y bajaste la mirada. Gil estaba llorando por tu culpa. – Perdón… - Pronunciaste con un quiebre en tu voz. Hiciste más fuerte el agarre de sus manos. Gil te miro, pero tú no eras capaz de encararlo. – Por mi culpa siempre tienes que estar preocupado… yo… - Tu voz ya estaba rota. - ¡Lo siento! - Gil sintió como sobre sus manos tus lágrimas se derramaban. _

_Él te abrazo. Te aseguró que todo estaba bien y que no lloraras pues a él no le gustaba verte así._

_Te cubrió con su abrazo en esa solitaria noche. La estela lunar era lo único que los alumbraba esos momentos. _

_Y luego de vario rato, ambos se separaron y sonrieron._

_- Por cierto, Nii-san. – Dijiste mirándolo divertido. El frunció el ceño. – Hoy estuviste dormido todo el día. _

_- Supongo que estaba muy cansado. – Dijo él mientras sacaba la lengua y se rascaba la nuca. _

_- Mientras dormías oí que las cosechas de las personas fueron plagadas y que no han tenido buena pesca estos últimos días. – Dijiste como si nada. – Que malo ¿No crees? – Cuando miraste a Gil, pudiste observar como sus ojos estaban abiertos en desmedida. Internamente, sonreíste. _

_- Vince… - Dijo el pequeño levantándose de su lugar. – Tenemos que irnos de aquí. _

_- ¿Por qué? – Preguntaste como si no supieras nada. _

_- Solo hay que irnos ¿Sí? Aquí muchas personas ya te conocen… lo mejor es irnos antes de que quieran lastimarte…_

_- Sí tú crees que es lo mejor yo te sigo. – Le sonreíste. Pero, tú sonrisa ahora era diferente. Ya no había inocencia ahí, ya no había verdad ahí._

_Antes de salir de aquel callejón, antes de buscar un lugar apartado de esa avenida, antes de buscar un lugar en otro rincón de Sabrie, antes de emprender ese pequeño viaje, metiste una mano al bolsillo de tu pantalón y sin que Gil te viera, sacaste aquella bala que habías encontrado cuando despertaste._

_Aquella bala que había cambiado tu pensamiento. No comprendías como había sido posible que estuvieras aún ahí, con vida. Al principio habías creído que solo era un sueño, pero aquella bala te mostró la verdadera crueldad del mundo al que te enfrentabas. _

_Gran parte de tu corazón ya se había vuelto oscura. Pero eso, no era algo que Gil debía saber. _

– **X –**

- Mmm… carne… – Decía Alice mientras que junto con Gil, Oz, Sharon, Break, Reim y Sheryl atravesaban las afueras de la ciudad de Sabrie. Había descendido junto con Owl un poco antes para que la gente no los notara.

- Incluso en situaciones como estas piensas en comer estúpido conejo. – Dijo el contratista de Raven negando con la cabeza.

- Tonto Cabeza de Algas ¿cómo no quieres que piense en carne si están todos estos lugares donde la venden? – Preguntó ella mirando a los vendedores con ojos brillantes. Todos sonrieron al mirar su expresión, les parecía muy divertida.

- A lo que me refiero es que en situaciones como estas no deberías… - Gil paró al notar que Alice no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención. – ¡Ah, olvídalo!

Con forme más se acercaban a la ciudad oscura se podía notar que había menos personas, y que inclusive todos hacían lo posible por alejarse de ahí.

- ¡No vayan a ese lugar! – De pronto les advirtió una joven asustada que había observado como las intenciones de ellos eran justamente entrar ahí.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó Oz mirando a la jovencita. De inmediato todas sus miradas se posaron sobre ella.

- La gente que ha entrado ahí no ha vuelto. ¡Si entran entonces es posible que no regresen! – Dijo ella muy asustada.

Oz le sonrió y le tomó del hombro.

- Muchas gracias por preocuparte. Pero si nosotros no entráramos ahí entonces nuestro viaje hasta aquí no habría valido la pena.

Oz volvió la mirada a los demás.

- Bien, andando. – Les dijo. Y todos siguieron avanzando.

- Pero… - Dijo la jovencita mientras los observaba entrar a la ciudad y perderse entre la neblina y el frío de la noche. – ¡Ustedes no entienden! – Les gritó. – Ellos no me dejaron terminar.

La ciudad parecía estar desolada. En un principio había mucha neblina, no estaban muy seguros de lo que encontrarían ahí.

Break iba al frente junto a Sharon, la Duquesa Sheryl y Reim, este último venía empujando la silla de la duquesa. Siguiéndoles el paso, venían el trío de amigos: Alice, Oz y Gil.

En un principio todo era silencio. Con la mirada no lograban divisar ni a Glen ni a los Baskervilles, solo neblina.

- Esto… - Dijo Alice con un mal presentimiento.

- ¡Miren! – Apuntó Sharon hacia el cielo. Una enorme grieta estaba abriéndose y a través de ella unos gigantes dedos comenzaron a aparecer.

- Eso es…- Dijo Reim.

- ¡Una cadena! – Termino Alice.

De aquella grieta, una enorme cadena comenzó a salir, esta era grande, en su rostro tenía una sonrisa con los labios cocidos. Ojos enormes y negros. Un cuerpo largo.

- Agh… que molesto es esto. – Dijo Break a punto de desenvainar su espada, no obstante Sharon lo detuvo. - ¿Eh? ¿Ojou-sama?

- ¡No, Break! – Le gritó. – No utilices el poder que no es necesario ¡Te debilitará!

- Pero…

Los disparos de Gil comenzaron a resonar por el lugar. Él le disparaba una y otra vez a la cadena, ya que en sí esta no se veía muy fuerte. No obstante, por más disparos que esta recibía, ella no se detenía y estaba a punto de aproximarse hacía ellos.

- ¿Por qué no cae? – Se cuestionó Gil. La cadena se aproximaba cada vez más, Gilbert estaba dispuesto a pedirle ayuda a Raven, si no es porqué, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la cadena se detuvo en seco a su vez que un sonido que cortaba el aire resonó, y de pronto, su cabeza se desprendió de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo. Lograron reaccionar y apartarse antes de que esta les cayera encima.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

Luego de ello, todo el enorme cuerpo de la cadena se desplomó por el suelo.

- Bien hecho. – La voz, Gilbert la reconoció, a más bien, todos ahí la reconocieron.

Entonces, entre la fría neblina, una silueta comenzó a descubrirse junto con la cadena que la acompañaba por detrás de él.

- Demios… - Logró susurrar la duquesa Sheryl.

Y fue entonces cuando todos pudieron concretar que aquel dueño de aquella voz era nada más y nada menos que Vincent Nightray.

- ¿Qué le paso?- Se cuestionó internamente Oz al observar que, mientras más cerca estaba Vincent de ellos, más rojo era el color de sus cabellos y su rostro. Estaba cubierto por sangre, sus ropas estaban teñidas de ese rojo carmesí.

- Vincent… - Dijo Gilbert al verlo detenerse frente a todos ellos. - ¿Qué te sucedió? Estás cubierto de sangre…

Gilbert recordó la segunda ceremonia de mayoría de edad de Oz. En aquella ocasión, en la mansión de Isla Yura también se había reencontrado a Vincent de esta forma, cubierto de sangre. En aquella ocasión, el contratista de Yamane le había sonreído diciéndole que no se preocupara ya que esa sangre no era suya. Empero, en esta ocasión las cosas eran diferentes. Vincent no le sonreía. Ni si quiera se dignaba a mirar a alguno de ellos. Era como si estuviera viendo algo a la distancia.

- Responde Vince… - Le pidió Gil.

- ¿Eh? – Cuestionó el rubio cómo si apenas lo hubiese escuchado. – Ah, esta sangre. – Le dijo y de pronto esa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, esa sonrisa extraña que a veces hacía a Gil sentir escalofríos y sin embargo, el azabache no sabía porque pero esa sonrisa le dio algo de paz. - ¿Qué no es obvio hermano?

- ¿Qué? – Se cuestionó el contratista de Raven. Mientras tanto, Break ya tenía su mano derecha aferrada al mango de su espada por si encontraba la necesidad de desenvainarla. Había algo en el aura de Vincent que le daba mala espina.

- Me dispare en la cabeza. – Respondió como si se tratara de algo sencillo y trivial.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste algo como eso? – Le gritó Gilbert impresionado. Todos los demás tenían un mal presentimiento.

- Esta no es la rata de alcantarilla que conocemos… - Dijo Break en voz baja. Sharon lo escuchó y asintió dándole la razón. Había algo extraño en el rubio que se posaba frente a ellos.

- Fueron órdenes de Glen-sama. – Respondió Vincent ahora sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. – Así que tenía que obedecer. Después de todo hermano… - Continuó Vincent con una mirada fría. – Yo sí sigo siendo un Baskerville y mi deber es obedecer órdenes de Glen-sama. Por eso, no voy a permitir que ninguno de ustedes trate de interrumpirlo. Ya qué imagino que es eso a lo que vienen aquí ¿No? A detenerlo…

- ¡Vincent! – Gritó Gilbert dispuesto a hacerlo entrar en razón. - ¡Escucha! Yo…

- ¡Lo siento hermano! – Gritó Vincent interrumpiéndolo. -¡He tenido toda una vida para escucharte! ¡Pero en este momento no puedo!

En ese instante, Vincent miró a Sharon, y entonces sonrió.

Sin decir nada y sin previo aviso, Sharon comenzó a sonreír y a caminar en dirección a donde se hallaba Vincent. Esta le extendió una mano y Vincent la tomó.

- ¡Sharon! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le gritó Break.

Pero la señorita solo río de manera extraña, nada similar a ella.

- Lo siento Mad Hatter, pero creo que tendré que tomar prestada a tu Ojou-sama. – Le dijo Vincent a Break, mientras que este último sentía rabia al tiempo en que Vincent colocaba a Sharon a su lado y se daba la vuelta. – Vamos Noise.

- Claro. – Sonrió la chica que estaba justo donde antes hubiera estado Sharon y que con el poder de Duldum había logrado controlarla. Break no había notado su presencia y es que cada vez podía sentir menos las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde está? ¡Esa rata de alcantarilla! – Dijo molesto, pero nadie le respondió. Break busco a sus alrededores pero no logró divisar a nadie. - ¿Reim? ¿Duquesa? ¿Gil? ¿Oz? ¿Alice? - Break miró hacía enfrente. - Maldita rata de alcantarilla, no dejaré que lastimes a mi Ojou-sama.

* * *

- ¡Break! ¡Señorita Sharon! ¡Oz-sama! ¡Gilbert-sama! ¡Señorita Alice! – Reim miraba a todos lados. -¡Duquesa! No logró ver a Break ni a los demás.

- Mantén la compostura Reim. Posiblemente esto se trate de una trampa. – Le dijo Sheryl.

- ¿De qué está hablando? – Le cuestionó Reim confundido.

- Recuerda que estamos en Sabrie y cómo tal este lugar está rodeado en gran cantidad por el poder del abismo. Por eso es fácil perderse entre las memorias de aquí.

- Jeje. – Se oyó una risa inocente cerca; tanto la duquesa como Reim miraron en dirección de dónde provenía esa voz. -¡Es usted muy inteligente! – Dijo Lily apareciendo entre la neblina. - ¡Tiene razón! Esta ciudad ha sido traída gracias a los fragmentos de memorias traídas desde el Abyss, es fácil perderse entre todas ellas para alguien que no es Baskerville, cómo acaba de suceder con sus amigos.

- Tú… - Pensó Reim cuando la vio.

- ¡Hola! – Le dijo Lily cuando lo vio. -¡Qué bueno es volver a verte! – Continuó.

- Una Baskerville. – Dijo la duquesa.

- ¡Ahora continuaremos con el juego que dejamos inconcluso Reim!

Tanto Sheryl cómo Reim pudieron observar que, por detrás de Lily apareció Bandersnatch.

- ¡Vamos Bandersnatch! ¡Reim quiere jugar contigo!

El prepotente canino se aproximó a grandes velocidades hacía Sheryl y Reim, la duquesa apenas y pudo reaccionar y llamó a Owl.

Una enorme oscuridad los envolvió a todos. Y así, con las esperanzas de no ser vistos, Reim tomó a la duquesa de su silla y comenzó a escapar hacía otra dirección. Bien sabía que no tenía posibilidades de ganarle a Lily. Ella era una Baskerville, así que no podía morir tan fácilmente.

De un momento a otro, Reim soltó un enorme gritó. Sintió como unas afiladas y enormes garras le rasgaban el pecho y caía al suelo. La duquesa Sheryl se mantuvo ahí.

- ¡Reim! ¡Responde!

- Ah… - Logró musitar adolorido en el suelo.

La oscuridad cesó.

- No, no, no. Mala idea. – Dijo Lily acercándose a ellos. Pudo contemplar la escena: Reim estaba decaído en el suelo y la sangre se esparcía a su alrededor. La duquesa Sheryl se arrastraba hacía él, puesto que se había caído de la silla al momento en que Bandersnatch les atacó.

- Reim, resiste. – Le pidió la duquesa.

- Este niño tiene un buen olfato así que. – Continuó Lily mirándolos con una gran sonrisa. – Él que lo cieguen no servirá de nada.- Lily se aproximó más hacía ellos. -¡Así que levántate Reim! ¡El juego acaba de empezar!

**Continuará… **


	5. Un corazón sin vida

Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza pero me fui de vacaciones xD y es hasta ahora cuando regreso. ¡Agradezco infinitamente sus reviews!

**Marina: **¡Sí! Break y Sharon también me encantan, por eso lo que sigue para ellos es demasiado dramático! muajaja, espero te guste este cap, y perdón si me paso con los acentos pero escribo a la velocidad de la luz xD

**snowfields2309: **Jejeje Alice es tan linda! Sí, ella me encanta. Sí, se que suena muy anormal que Vincent lo haya hecho, pero pronto verás proqué! ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Lexkai Raven:** Me alegró mucho el saber que te va gustando la historia! Espero este capítulo no te decepcione y se agredece bastante tu comentario! haa soy feliz ;W; Y pronto descubrirás que sucede con Glen y Vince! ;D

* * *

**Asesino de Pensamiento.**

**Capítulo 3:**

**Un Corazón sin vida.**

"_**No tener miedo a morir no significa que seas fuerte". –**_

_**Elliot Nightray.**_

_- ¡Maldito cobarde!- Había mascullado tu hermano Elliot mientras daba vueltas en la sala de estar donde estaban tú y él. - ¡Gil eres un cobarde! – Gritó molesto golpeando con fuerza la pared. _

_Sí, le habías dado ya la noticia de que Gilbert había abandonado la mansión Nightray. Una furia irreversible corroía el corazón de tu hermano, y lo sabías más que nada porqué conocías lo orgulloso que él podía llegar a ser. _

_- Vamos. – Dijiste con una pequeña risilla. – No seas tan malo con mi nii-san. _

_- ¡No voy a ser delicado con un cobarde como él! Yo nunca creí que él… ¡Huiría como un perro que tiene miedo! _

_- Entonces… sí moría a causa del Cazador de Cabezas… ¿Qué hubieras hecho?_

_- Aún cuando él no esté aquí ¡Corre el mismo peligro de morir! Después de todo ¡Sigue siendo un Nightray! – Alegó Elliot. - ¡Él aceptó tomar el apellido Nightray y honrarlo! ¿Y es así cómo paga? ¿Huyendo cómo un maldito cobarde que corre ante la primer amenaza luego de que su vida pacífica y llena de lujos se vea interrumpida? _

_Pudiste observar cómo tu hermano seguía apretando los puños con fuerza y su rostro denotaba cólera. Sin embargo, sabías que había un sentimiento más ahí, lo sabías porque conocías a Elliot, habías vivido con él durante tantos años. Él era… aparte de Gil, el único a quién en realidad podías considerar un hermano. Por eso sabías que; más que estar molesto con Gil, Elliot estaba decepcionado con él, e incluso, estar molesto consigo mismo, por creer en Gilbert, por el hecho de la decepción, por su propia negligencia. _

_- Escucha, Elliot. – Dijiste de repente, tomando desprevenido la atención de chico de ojos azules. – No te apresures a sacar conclusiones. Después de todo no sabes con exactitud si en realidad Gil se fue porqué tuviera miedo. Dudo mucho que haya sido por eso. – Sonreíste mientras seguías desfigurando al pequeño muñeco que peluche que habías estado cortando con tus tijeras desde el momento en que Elliot llegó para preguntarte sobre Gilbert. _

_- ¿Qué dices? – Elliot te miró confundido. -¿Entonces por qué otra razón se iría? _

_- Gil es gentil. – Sonreíste. – Y entre más peligro corran sus seres queridos él se siente más débil… tal vez se fue porqué no quiere que ninguno de nosotros resulte lastimado. – Dejaste de mirar el peluche que desgarrabas con el filo de las tijeras y miraste directamente a los ojos de tu hermano. - ¿No crees?_

_Notaste el serio semblante de tu hermano. Elliot se había quedado parado, tieso, mirando al suelo, aunque más bien miraba a la nada. La estancia donde ambos se hallaban quedo en un completo silencio durante algunos segundos._

_Hasta que, de un momento a otro, Elliot soltó una carcajada, sus puños se apretaron de nuevo._

_- Cómo aquel idiota de Edgar. – Mantenía la mirada baja. Tú lo miraste un poco desconcertado. – Cosas tan patéticas como "el auto sacrificio" no son más que simples caprichos personales…_

_- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Le cuestionaste interesado por aquellas palabras. _

_- Dudo enserio que Gilbert se haya ido solo por el mero hecho de protegernos… ¡Ese tipo de actitudes apestan! – Elliot frunció el ceño. - ¿No entiende el daño que puede causar a sus seres queridos? ¡Sí a él no le importa morir está bien, pero debería pensar en lo que esto significaría para los suyos!_

_- Elliot… tú… - Susurraste._

_- ¡Es por eso que ese imbécil solo estaba pensando en sí mismo! – Gritó molesto. - ¡Nos traicionó! ¡Nos abandonó!_

_- Lo dices porqué… - Te levantaste de tu lugar y te acercaste a Elliot, agachaste tu rastro hacía el de él para mirar sus ojos y confirmar si tus sospechas eran certeras. –Lo dices porqué tú también estas preocupado por Gil ¿No es así? _

_- ¿Qué? – Te preguntó indignado. -¡No, claro que no! ¡No me preocuparía por un egocéntrico como él!- Y Elliot se separó rápido de ti. Ante esta reacción tú atinaste a reír divertido. Elliot te miró con el ceño fruncido, enfadado por tu actitud. _

_- Pero sí tú mismo o acabas de decir. – Le sonreíste. – "Sí a él no le importa morir está bien, pero debería pensar en lo que esto significaría para los suyos" – Repetiste. _

_- No me malinterpretes. – Dijo Elliot ladeando la mirada. – No estaba pensando en mi mismo cuando lo dije. Es solo que me molesta su egoísmo. Al irse de aquí lo hace porqué tiene miedo, tal vez no de morir, pero sí de vernos morir. Por eso solo se trata de él. Solo piensa en sí mismo, en su propio miedo y su propio dolor, por eso, él es un egoísta. Ya te lo dije, esa clase de actitudes apestan. – Elliot te dedicó una última mirada antes de salir de la habitación dejándote a solas en un profundo silencio. _

- "Solo piensa en sí mismo, en su propio miedo, en su propio dolor, por eso, él es un egoísta" – Repetiste las palabras de tu hermano ante la oscura ciudad, cómo deseando que él te oyera. – Entonces, mi pequeño hermano Elliot… ¿Eso también me hace un egoísta? Al querer darle a Gil un pasado sin mí… ¿Solo estoy pensando en mí mismo, realmente?

Acariciaste la mejilla de Sharon quién permanecía callada a tu lado. Miraste a Noise y le aproximaste tu mano. Ella se sorprendió por este gesto pero aceptó tu mano y se colocó junto a tu lado.

- Cuando Mad Hatter llegue. – Pronunciaste a Noise. – Quédate en un lugar donde él no pueda lastimarte. – La miraste fijamente. - ¿Entendiste?

- Sí, Vincent. – Te respondió, no obstante la sentiste temblar ligeramente a tu lado. Sí, lo mejor era que ella se fuese acostumbrando. Sabías que ella no tenía miedo de Mad Hatter… tal vez te tenía miedo a ti.

Y eso, era justamente lo que deseabas.

- Bien, señorita Sharon, prepárese para la siguiente escena, en esta ocasión el caballero vendrá a rescatarla, lo mejor será que no arruine su papel.

– **X** –

- Oye… dime ¿Qué se siente? – Con sus delgados dedos acarició las facciones finísimas en un rostro mascarado. – Porqué… Lo sientes ¿verdad? ¿Lo sientes?

- Oz ¿Dónde están los demás' – Cuestionó Alice mirando al rubio. - ¿Qué sucedió?

- El Abyss, su poder… - Respondió Oz mirando en todas direcciones.

- Entonces… dime, por favor, cuéntame… quiero oír.- Una risa sardónica profanó sus labios. - ¡Vamos, cuéntame! ¡Dime, dime!

- ¿De quién es esa voz? – Preguntó Alice alarmada mirando de un lugar a otro buscando el dueño de esa voz.

- Debe ser… - Oz la reconocía. Sí, la recordaba a la perfección. – Ella… ¡seguro es ella!

- ¿Seguro es quién? – Le cuestionó Alice exasperada por no recibir una respuesta concreta.

- ¿Ah? ¿Con que no quieres contarme? -. Oz y Alice miraron como en dirección a un callejón, la neblina se disipaba y la voz se hacía más audible. Lograron divisar unas siluetas entre la oscuridad, pero no podían ver con claridad por la neblina que no se había esparcido por completo. - ¡Entonces cuéntale a él! ¡Cuéntale a él!... ¡Si te sientes herida, si te sientes lastimada y lo único que quieres hacer es llorar, hazlo con él! ¡Hazlo con él! ¡Cuéntale a él, a tu hermano, a Oz!

El chico rubio logró oír un sollozo, luego de ello, el llanto aciago que tanto conocía a la perfección. Lo sabía porqué desde niño él siempre trató de que ese llanto nunca abandonara los labios de su hermana.

- ¡Ada! – Corrió hacía el callejón sin estar seguro por completo si se trataba sobre ella, pero tenía una fuerte convicción de que así era.

- ¡Espera, Oz! – Gritó Alice siguiéndole el paso. Ambos chicos se quedaron parados a la entrada del callejón. La neblina logró esparcirse por completo.

- ¡Cuéntale a tu hermano que se siente haber sido usada por la persona a quien creías amar! – Gritó Lottie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡No! – Gritó Ada con las lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos esmeraldas.

- ¡Ada! – Gritó Oz.

- ¡No vengas aquí hermano! – Le gritó Ada, aún llorando. La chica rubia se mantenía sentada sobre unas cajas de madera, atada de manos y siendo amenazada por Lottie quien le acariciaba el mentón con una de sus cuchillas.

- ¡Déjala! – Le gritó Oz furioso. Lottie solo sonrió más. Alice mantenía el ceño fruncido, se sentía impotente.

- Vamos señorita… - Dijo Lottie haciendo más presión con su cuchilla. - ¿Porqué no quiere que su hermano venga aquí? ¿Acaso no quiere consuelo? No crea que no me di cuenta que León notó que usted sollozaba muy pero muy despacio y temblaba ligeramente… usted ya lo sabe…

Las lágrimas en su rostro no paraban nunca de fluir. Ella temblaba y su llanto se volvía cada vez más aciago.

- No Onii-chan… vete de aquí ¡No vengas!

Sí, Ada estaba profundamente lastimada.

- ¡Vamos señorita! ¡Usted sabe que lo necesita!

- ¡Ya déjala! – Gritó Oz cada vez más encolerizado.

Pero Lottie parecía ignorarlo.

- Oiga señorita… ¿quiere que le cuente algo? – La sonrisa de Lottie se amplió, todavía más. Ada mantenía los ojos cerrados. Ella seguía suplicándole a Oz que se fuera ahí. – Yo estuve con él señorita. – Era un susurro a su oído. Como una conversación solo entre ellas dos.

- No sigas…- Le pidió Ada.

- Estuve con Vincent todas las veces que él habló de usted… lo oí decir su plan…- Prosiguió Lottie.

- Por favor… - El corazón de ella se rompía cada vez más. Oz ni Alice eran capaces de oír lo que hablaban.

- Él nunca la amo en lo más mínimo, solo necesitaba conseguir algo de usted… eso era todo señorita…

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Por favor no lo hagas más! ¡Por favor! – Gritó Ada. Y eso fue suficiente. Cuando Lottie pudo mirar Oz ya se aproximaba hacía ella furioso. Alice le venía siguiendo el paso.

- Perfecto. – Pudo musitar antes de que León apareciera de las sombras y se arrojara contra ellos.

– **X –**

**- **¡Levántate Reim! ¿No me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes? – Le cuestionó Lily sonriendo de manera sádica.

El joven sirviente de Barma ya no podía más. Lily había sido cruel, ya que había ordenado a su cadena no matarle, solo "jugar con él" para hacer su muerte más lenta y dolorosa.

- ¡Déjalo ya! - Gritó la duquesa sentada en el suelo, lejos de Reim, puesto que él había tenido que estar esquivando ya varios golpes de Bandersnatch. - ¡Si quieres atacar a alguien, aquí estoy yo!

- ¡No se preocupe! – Le sonrió Lily. - ¡Bandersnatch aún no esta cansado! ¡Cuando termine con Reim usted será la siguiente! – Le gritó Lily sonriendo.

El joven castaño respiraba pesado, Bandersnatch simplemente le merodeaba, visualizando el lugar donde daría el último golpe. El cuello, era perfecto.

- Un momento Bandersnatch. – Le pidió Lily aproximándose a Reim. – Antes de que lo mates… hay algo que quiero preguntarle…

La Duquesa Sheryl se impresionó por esta acción repentina, miró a Reim preocupada y comenzó a arrastrarse hacía él. Lily ya estaba ahí donde yacía el castaño, se agachó a su lado. Él solo pudo sentir su corazón latir con mayor intensidad.

- Antes de que vayas a dormir… - Al principio parecía que sonreía. Pero entonces Reim pudo mirar como la pequeña agachaba la mirada, cubriendo sus hermosos ojos con sus cabellos. – Quiero saber Reim… - Su voz parecía ser débil. - ¿Por qué? – Y el joven pudo ampliar la mirada al observar las lágrimas caer sobre sus mejillas. – Yo solo… yo solo quería ser tu amiga… entonces ¿Por qué?

- Señorita Lily… - Reim estaba sorprendido.

– **X** –

Gil era capaz de mirar a su alrededor todo lo que ocurría y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación. Había visto a todos, vio a Oz y Alice ir en ayuda de Ada, vio a Break ir en dirección donde yacía Vincent, Sharon y Noise. Vio a Lily, Reim y la Duquesa Sheryl. Y por último él, sin embargo, por más que intentaba, no podía hacer nada por ayudarlos.

- ¿Por qué no puedo ir…?- Se preguntó apretando los dientes con impotencia.

- Eso es fácil. – Le respondió una voz detrás de él. – Por qué tú mismo lo has rechazado.

Cuando Gil volteó pudo mirar el mazo aproximarse a su rostro a una velocidad increíble.

– **X** –

- Entonces señorita Sharon. – Le susurró Vincent al oído. – Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Entonces dígamelo, para estar seguro que usted comprende su papel en esta escena.

- Tomaré la pistola que me has dado y apuntaré a la cabeza de Break.

- ¡Exacto señorita! ¿Y luego de ello? ¿Qué hará? ¿Cuál es el guión que debe seguir? ¿Cuáles son las líneas que pronunciará llegado el momento?

Sharon se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Luego de ello sonrió de forma sádica.

- Xerxes Break, hoy se te hará pagar por tus pecados. Serás juzgado por ser un niño del infortunio. Y, cómo pago por tu pecado es el ser enviado al abismo.

- ¿Y luego de ello? ¿Qué hará?

- Colocaré la pistola en su frente.

- Bien señorita. Casi llegamos a final. Y entonces… ¿Qué sigue?

- Jalaré del gatillo.

_Antes de salir por completo de la habitación, Elliot te miró con el ceño fruncido y dijo: No tener miedo a la muerte no significa que seas fuerte… tal vez incluso sea al revés… _

_- Entonces tenías razón Elliot… -_ Pensó Vincent. - _Tal vez tengo miedo… pero lo más estúpido de todo esto, es que lo que más he temido en mi vida es justo lo que me ha hecho vivir durante todo este tiempo… lo único que mantiene cuerdos los latidos de un corazón sin vida…_

**Continuará… **


	6. Lágrimas del Infortunio

**Hola a todos! Ya estoy aquí reportandome con un nuevo capítulo (un tanto intenso, debo decir) espero lo disfruten! **

**Lexkai Raven: **Jajaja pues ya verás que es lo que sucederá con Gil, bueno, no te miento, me gusta mucho dejar el suspenso (como lo verás en este cap xD) jaja amo atormentar personajes xDD así que espero disfrutes el cap muajajaja

**Marina: **Jejeje ¿que puedo decir? Este cap se centra justamente en lo que sucede con Sharon y Break (muajajaja) espero te guste, yo no soy de las personas que acaban todo rápido, es todo lo que te puedo decir ;D todavía falta mucho explicación para lo que esta sucediendo, incluso el porqué Lottie actuó como actuó, ya o verás, aunque en este cap no xDD ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!

**snowfields2309:** Jaja siii, Elliot es tan lindo, incluso conmovió a Vincent! Sí, se perfectamente que sea raro que Sheryl no haya utilizado a Owl para ayudar a Reim, pero también hay una razón para eso y se verá en el siguiente capítulo. Jejeje te entiendo, sé que Gil a veces puede ser un poco desesperante, pero la pelea contra Doug no será tan fácil, es todo lo que puedo decir :P ¡Gracias por leer!

**SakataOzura: **Wiiii ¡una nueva lectora! me alegra muchísimo tu comentario, estoy feliz de saber que la historia te agrada y te comprendo! Gil molesta mucho con su indiferencia a Vincent, pero pues bueno, ¿que se le ha de hacer? ;-; Con respecto a lo que le sucede a Vincent, pronto diré, solo espera! y muchas gracias por leer, enserio! :D

**Geellaa-Green:** ¡Otra nueva lectora! ¡Esto no podría ser mejor! Me alegra mucho que te hayas interesado en esta historia! Espero este cap cumpla tus expectativas xD ya que es algo dramático, pero bueno, creo que mis historias siempre son así :P ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar!

Sin más por decir, disfruten!

* * *

**Asesino del Pensamiento**

**Capítulo 4: Lágrimas del infortunio.**

* * *

_**"¿Acaso el destino preservaba mi razón sólo para arrastrarme irresistiblemente a un final más horrible e impensable de lo que haya podido soñar nadie?" - **_

_**Howard Phillips Lovecratf.**_

* * *

¿De donde, pues, habían salido de pronto esas repentinas, necias e irrefrenables ansías de torturar a alguien? Hubiera deseado tener un muñeco de peluche, unas tijeras, _algo, _para soportar los pocos minutos que le tomaría a Mad Hatter el llegar hasta él.

Oh… ¡Tenía preparado una gran escenario! Ansiaba ver dolor, miedo, sufrimiento, agonía, ira, _odio¸ _anhelaba vehementemente ver todos esos sentimientos arremolinados en el rostro de alguien que no fuera él mismo mientras se hallaba solo en la oscuridad. En las penumbras de un alma torturada, rota, quebrada.

¡Todo estaba listo! ¡Nada podía salir mal! La señorita estaba preparada. Vincent sonrió al ver a su objetivo acercarse, y desde el lugar donde se hallaban pudo mirar a Break ir peleando contra cadenas que se soltaban. Las grietas habían creado un camino, una conexión más grande con el abyss y ahora varias de ellas salían, buscando humanos que devorar. Entre la niebla se escondían, entre las oscuridad, entre las sombras.

Así es, el mundo estaba cayendo. El equilibrio se estaba perdiendo.

Pero no quería que el hombre que ocuparía el papel estelar en su obra llegase demasiado cansado para el primer acto. Sonrió de manera sádica, aunque en realidad esa sonrisa, en el fondo, en lo profundo, en el abismo de su propio corazón… no era más que de tristeza… un par de labios sellados, queriendo gritar un "por favor… alguien deténgame".

- ¿lista, Noise? – Le cuestionó Vincent volviendo la mirada hacia ella.

Cuando sus mirada heterocromática se poso sobre ella, pudo notarla respigarse, casi imperceptible, pero la conocía. Suspiró. Entonces dejó de tomar la mano de Sharon y se aproximó a ella.

- ¿Qué sucede, Noise? – Le preguntó mientras se arrodillaba un poco para mirarla mejor. - ¿Tienes miedo? – Preguntó en un tono un poco burlón.

- ¿Miedo? ¿Yo? – Le cuestionó con una sonrisa. - ¡Pero sí estoy contigo, no hay por que tener miedo! – Respondió, aunque parecía tratarse de convencerse a sí misma.

Vincent sonrió y de manera repentina la tomó de la espalda, atrapándola en un abrazo. Noise amplió un poco su mirada algo sorprendida por la situación. Generalmente era ella quien se abalanzaba contra Vincent y lo tiraba al suelo.

De pronto, sintió que algo la estremeció. Vincent hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella, Noise podía sentir su respiración. Vincent le recorría el cuerpo con sus manos sin ningún pudor, mientras que suavemente susurró a su oído. – ¿Sabes? Yo creo que es por eso mismo que tienes miedo…

- ¿D-de que hablas? – Cuestionó estremeciéndose más por el tacto.

- Dime algo Noise… ¿Me tienes miedo? – Siguió Vincent mientras besaba su cuello. Noise estaba algo confundida, Vincent nunca la había tocado de esa manera… bueno, sí, pero en esta ocasión era algo diferente. Podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su ser. Además de que, en anteriores ocasiones parecía ser un simple juego, una simple caricia y un simple beso. Eso era todo. Pero en esta ocasión Vincent comenzaba a rebasar esos límites.

- ¿Por qué… debería temerte? – Le cuestionó tratando de evitar soltar un gemido ante las seductoras caricias del rubio.

- Por que soy la desgracia… soy repugnante… soy una persona horrible… - Le dijo con el rostro apegado a su cuello. Su voz casi apagada. – Y en cualquier momento podría hacerte daño… si me lo propusiera yo podría romperte…

Por un momento Noise no supo que pensar. Sabía que Vincent había estado actuando extraño, pero en esta ocasión todo estaba fuera de lugar. Vincent nunca le hablaría así, él nunca podría dañarla… ¿entonces porque se sentía mal con él así? Tenía la sensación de querer disfrutar ese momento con él pero también un timbre resonaba en su cabeza alarmándola… era una sensación extraña. Vincent seguía tocándola sin vergüenza alguna.

En ese instante, todo en la mente de Noise se acomodó con mayor claridad.

Ella tomó con sus manos, las manos de Vincent que justo en esos momentos se dirigían a su entrepierna. Vincent levantó la mirada para verla a los ojos… quería saber si ella había comprendido el mensaje.

- Nunca me alejaría de ti. – Le dijo Noise, en esta ocasión, segura. Él seguía mirándola. – Tú eres el único que esta conmigo en la oscuridad…

- ¿Aún cuando te haga daño?

Ante esta pregunta, ella rió amargamente.

- ¿Qué daño podría ser más fuerte que el abandonarte? – Ella le tomó por el rostro. - ¿Lo has olvidado, Vincent?

- ¿Olvidar? – Le cuestionó él.

- Yo también soy repugnante…

* * *

Break luchaba con una cadena, ya varias se había atravesado en su camino, no obstante todavía no lograba localizar bien a su Ojou-sama. No podía flaquear. Debía hallarla y rápido.

Terminó derrotando a la cadena, cortándole la cabeza de un solo tajo. Lo cierto es que ya estaba comenzando a cansarse, el poder de su cadena se resentía cada vez más en su cuerpo. Situación que lo hizo toser un poco de sangre.

Levantó la cabeza hacía enfrente dispuesto a proseguir, pero de pronto pudo sentir la presencia de cinco cadenas cercar. Estas tenían espadas, sus rostros eran horribles, algunos parecían muñecos de peluche mal hechos, otros se veían como payasos desfigurados con una sonrisa sardónica en sus labios.

- Debo encontrar a Sharon pronto. – Break sabía que posiblemente Sharon no corriera peligro con todas estás cadenas, no obstante ella estaba en manos de Vincent, lo que la ponía en una situación peor.

Estaba a punto de encarar a todas aquellas cadenas, sino es porque de pronto, otra vez aquel sonido que cortaba el aire resonó. Break lo reconoció al instante y pudo prevenir el siguiente sonido: El de las cabezas de las cadenas caer al suelo, seguido de sus cuerpos.

No cabía duda que esto era obra de Demios.

-Rata de Alcantarilla. – Dijo tratando de hallar su presencia, más no sentía a nadie cerca.

- ¡La obra esta por comenzar! - Oyó la voz de Vincent como un eco. Viró en varias direcciones buscando el lugar de donde provenía. – El título de esta obra es "Glen"

- ¿Dónde estás? – Le gritó Break, buscando su presencia.

- Justo enfrente de ti. – Le dijo una voz muy cerca de su rostro.

- ¿Cómo? – Se cuestionó Break ampliando su ojo al sentir a Vincent sonriendo frente a él.

- Buenos días, Mad Hatter. ¿Listo para la función?

A Break no le dio tiempo de responder, porque en ese instante él junto con Vincent cayó en un túnel gracias a la ayuda de Eques.

* * *

Se hallaba en un lugar alto. Lo sabía porque hacía más frío de o habitual y las ventriscas de aire eran más notables y fuertes.

- ¿Sabes Mad Hatter? – Oyó la voz de Vincent por detrás de él, volteó de inmediato dispuesto a atacar con su espada pero Vincent logró esquivarlo. – Se dice que para preservar el equilibrio entre el abyss y el mundo existen unas cadenas que le rodean… estás cadenas deben ser custodiadas por alguien quien recibe el titulo de "Glen" – Prosiguió Vincent retrocediendo. Break frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

- En eso consiste la función, claro esta. – Respondió con voz que aparentaba inocencia.

- ¿Dónde la tienes? – Le preguntó molesto, si todavía no lo había atacado era porque él sabía donde estaba ella. Break entendía a la perfección que ella seguía con vida, la prueba era que habían sido transportados gracias a su cadena.

- Glen nace en la tierra gracias al poder del abismo. Es el deber de los Baskerville encontrar a Glen en este mundo. – Prosiguió Vincent como si no lo hubiera escuchado. – Ya que necesitan a alguien que obtenga el poder de Glen: las cinco cadenas de alas negras, y también; las más fuertes del abyss.

- ¡No me interesa! ¡Dime donde está Sharon! – Gritó Break apuntando hacia enfrente con la fina punta de su afilada espada. Vincent sonrió.

- Pero entonces… ¿Cómo hacen los Baskervilles para encontrar a Glen? ¿Cuál es la señal que les da a entender quien será el siguiente en llevar ese título? - Siguió Vincent, sonriendo cual zorro que merodea a su presa.

- ¡Dime donde está! – Volvió a gritar Break, quien su paciencia mermaba cada vez más. - ¡No tengo tiempo de tus estúpidos juegos!

- ¡Por los ojos rojos! ¡Un niño del infortunio siempre acompaña a Glen! – Le gritó Vincent, parecía cada vez más exaltado por sus propias palabras.- ¡Ya sea un familiar, un hermano, seguramente!

- Estoy harto de esto. – Break se avanzó a grandes velocidades donde sentía su presencia y oía su voz. - ¡Dime donde esta! – Y dirigió su espada al cuello de alguien. Vincent sonrió y el albino pudo ampliar la mirada.

Vincent se llevó dos dedos a la boca, sonrió.

- ¡Pero si esta justo enfrente de ti! – Fue entonces cuando Break se dio cuenta que su espada apuntaba al fino y delicado cuello de Sharon.

- Break… - Dijo Sharon, sorprendida, justo en ese momento, Noise le había ordenado a Duldum el devolverle la conciencia.

- Ojou-sama… - Le dijo Break todavía temblando. El pensar que estuvo tan cerca de lastimarla le hacía temblar.

- Una vez que los Baskerville hayan encontrado a Glen, se realizan cinco ceremonias. En cada una de ellas, se es transferida una cadena de alas negras. Es entonces en la última ceremonia… - Se oyó la voz de Vincent por detrás de él, nuevamente, pero fue demasiado tarde, el rubio lo golpeó, haciéndole caer de rodillas. Y, antes de que Break pudiera razonar, los hilos de Duldum ya lo aprisionaban. No obstante, no lograba sentir la presencia de Noise por ningún lado.

- Maldito. – Dijo con odio.

- Glen debe enviar a su hermano al abismo con Jabberwock, la cadena con la que será juzgado. La última cadena en ser transferida.

- ¿Qué planeas? – Cuestionó Break molesto, mientras trataba de librarse de los hilos que lo aprisionaban. Sharon se hallaba frente a él, inmóvil puesto que todavía era controlada.

- Ah… lo siento Mad Hatter, en esta ocasión no disponemos de Jabberwock para la siguiente escena, pero el caso es que el niño del infortunio deberá ser muerto por alguien que le ama y a su vez ese sentimiento es reciproco. – Vincent miró a Sharon y le sonrió. Entonces, de entre los holanes de su vestido, ella logró extraer un revolver.

- ¿Qué es esto…? – Ella miró el arma en sus manos, sorprendida. – Yo… No… No, ¡No! – Gritó al darse cuenta de las intenciones del rubio.

- Sharon… - Susurró Break.

- ¡No! ¡Yo nunca le haré daño a Break! ¡Nunca! – Gritó asustada, las lágrimas ya se asomaban por sus ojos magentas. Un primer sollozo profanó sus delgados labios. Sollozo el cual, hizo enfadar más al contratista de Mad Hatter.

- Vamos… señorita, el guión ya fue repartido, es el momento de su actuación. No puede fallar en un momento así.

Sharon observó todavía con más temor, cómo sus manos se levantaban y apuntaban justo a Break. Se acercó todavía más a él, posando el cañón del revolver justo en su frente, la cual obstruía la entrada del mismo. Sería un disparo justo a su cerebro.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No me hagas hacer esto! – Le pido Sharon, sus labios temblaban y las lágrimas bailaban sobre sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué no, señorita? –Le consultó Vincent cómo si estuviera decepcionado. – Sí inclusive ya habíamos ensayado sus diálogos y usted se veía muy…

- ¡Ya cállate maldita rata! – Interrumpió Break, furioso. - ¡Sí quieres pelear aquí estoy yo, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto! ¡No la molestes!

Ante estas palabras, Vincent sonrió todavía más. Se acercó y abrazó a Sharon por la espalda.

- Vamos señorita… no me decepcione… - Y tomó sus hombros para empezar a recorrer sus brazos, brindándole una caricia seductora en el proceso. – Sí tiene problemas con el libreto… mi deber es ayudarle…

- ¡Detente! – Casi desgarraba su voz en aquel grito mientras temblaba ante el miedo y la impotencia.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Te juro que las pagarás! – Gritó Break revolviéndose desesperadamente para tratar de librarse de los hilos que lo aprisionaban.

Vincent terminó de recorrer sus brazos cuando llegó a las manos de ella y las tomó entre las suyas. Pudo sentir el calor de la sangre que se esparcía por los dedos de ella quien se negaba a disparar y por tanto los hilos la lastimaban.

- ¿Alguna suplica, alguna última palabra, un deseo de disculpa, algo por lo que quieras ser perdonado antes de morir, Mad Hatter? – Le cuestionó Vincent sonriendo. Sharon trataba de apartarse de él cómo fuera, en su cuerpo varios hilillos de sangre comenzaban a manchar sus ropas. – Cómo… el haber casi matado a tu Ojou-sama… - Se burló Vincent socarronamente. Break frunció el ceño furioso.

- ¡Ya cierra la maldita bo - Fue interrumpido por la voz de Vincent.

- ¿Qué harás Mad Hatter?

- ¿Qué…?

- Tan solo mírate… oh, disculpa, olvidé que ya estás ciego. – Se burló Vincent de nueva cuenta. – Pero de ahora en adelante, en un estado tan deplorable cómo el tuyo ¿Qué harás? ¿Podrás proteger a tu Ojou-sama si les dejo ir? ¡Ni si quiera pudiste advertir su presencia!

- ¡No lo escuches Break! – Le gritó Sharon.

- ¡Estuviste a punto de herirla! – Prosiguió Vincent.

- ¡No lo oigas! ¡No le hagas caso!

- ¡Y considera el cómo te encuentras ahora!

- ¡Suficiente, no hables más, por favor! – Le pidió Sharon con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella ya no soportaba toda esta situación. Solo quería un lugar donde se sintiera segura, y estaba claro que en los brazos de Vincent ella jamás se sentiría así.

Por un momento, Break pareció titubear. Era cierto, poco a poco su cuerpo se estaba dando por vencido. Posiblemente tarde o temprano el moriría pronto. Ya no podría proteger a los suyos… sí, es cierto que él solo usaba a las personas, pero sabía que solo era algo que se decía a sí miso para no lastimarse como lo sucedido con la familia Sinclair… no quería ningún mal para los Rainsworth… y por un momento pensó, tal vez Vincent solo deseaba desquitarse con él… pero si Sharon estaría bien, entonces no podía ser tan malo ¿verdad?

Después de todo ¿Qué vida podría esperarle a ella si él seguía con vida? Tarde o temprano el tendría que morir, y Break sabía que ahora Sharon era mucho más fuerte y se sentía orgulloso de eso.

Inconscientemente dejó de luchar contra los hilos de Duldum. Después de todo, en un momento así, su cadena no le respondía puesto que Duldum no le permitía invocarla.

- Solo no le hagas daño a ella… - Dijo, parecía perdido. – Solo que ella esté bien…

Vincent alzó un poco las cejas sorprendido por esto. Entonces colocó su mano justo donde la mano de Sharon estaba, y su dedo también, justo en el gatillo.

- No lo hagas… no, por favor… - Le suplicó Sharon sollozando.

Pero Vincent le susurró al oído: - No señorita, esta usted equivocada… no lo haré yo… lo hará usted.

Sharon solo apretó los ojos golpeando un río de lágrimas que fluían sin parar. Pudo sentir cómo poco a poco su dedo presionaba el gatillo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a Break.

- Sharon… - Le dijo él.

- Break… Xarxs-nii lo siento…- Los corazones de ambos latían con una fuerza indómita, y saldrían lastimados no cabía duda. Pero Break le sonrió a Sharon, no importaba, de todas formas ella era fuerte.

"_Solo quiero que seas feliz, Sharon, perdóname... quisiera ser más fuerte y protegerte de todo esto... pero me temo que ya no podré hacerlo más" _

_- _¡NO LO HAGAS! - Gritó Gil quien había logrado hasta ahora, esquivar los golpes de Doug y alcanzó a ver la escena. - ¡Vincent, no permitas que esto suceda!

- Hazlo Sharon... - Le susurró al oído.

Y ella solo pudo sentir su corazón desbocado.

Una mirada.

Una sonrisa.

Hubiese deseado acariciar su rostro y abrazarle como en los viejos tiempos, cuando ella era pequeña. Miró a Emily tirada en el suelo.

Más lágrimas.

Más dolor.

Sollozos que jamás abandonarían sus labios.

Y entonces...

...jaló del gatillo.

* * *

_- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué tenías que recordármelo? – Las lágrimas desfilaban sobre tu rostro, mismas que limpiaste furioso._

_- De no haber sido utilizado por Jack… tu destino hubiese sido ese… morir en manos de Gilbert… _

_- Yo…_

_- Sabes que hubieses preferido mucho ese destino… - Glen te miró fijamente. Sus ojos eran demasiado gélidos._

_- Y-yo… - Comenzaste a temblar, estabas demasiado conmocionado... algo que no creías posible ya._

_- Pero no fue tu culpa, después de todo, simplemente fuiste utilizado por Jack…_

"_Utilizado" esa palabra resonaba en tus oídos cómo ninguna otra. Utilizado por la persona en quien creías confiar, aquella misma en la que creíste durante tantos años, la única realidad que cambió para ti... Tus lágrimas no paraban de fluir… aquellas mismas que derramaste seguido cuando eras pequeño… Creíste que habías olvidado lo que es llorar… pero era imposible, después de todo, eras una niño maldito y tus lágrimas, unas lágrimas que siempre te acompañarían… eran tu destino… el siempre derramar lágrimas del infortunio…_

**Continuará…**


End file.
